


I Want to Try

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time Topping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean usually tops Castiel but Castiel wants to try for once, though he won't put his cock into him, there are other ways to top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snip it from [ Come Guide Me Home ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1391956/chapters/2916232) chapter 11 that was never published. It's a HS!AU for these two.

Castiel hummed against Dean's skin, lightly biting and swiping his tongue against it. "Maybe not enough if you can still concentrate on other things." He slid a hand to the back of Dean's head, tangling his fingers into his hair. "I guess I'll have to change that won''t I, Winchester." He pulled Dean into another deep kiss, holding him close.

Dean felt a shiver run up him at Cas's words, more than ready to take him up on that. Dean pressed into the kiss, not wanting to be able to think of anything other than Cas's hand in his hair, his lips against his, just Cas. He focused solely on the taste and feel of him, completely willing to have Cas keep his control over it.

Castiel pulled Dean closer until he was able to get leverage, he rolled them over and straddled Dean's legs while he kept a firm hold on the back of Dean's head to keep the kiss going. He pressed against Dean, enjoying this play they were having. He broke the kiss first and started kissing the side of Dean's jaw, licking the sides softly before biting the spot behind his ear. He kissed it softly after before lightly nipping at his ear. "I like having your full attention Winchester. Keep it that way." he lightly breathed before biting more spots on Dean's neck without leaving marks.

Dean made a noise of surprise as Cas suddenly rolled them over which morphed into a soft moan as Cas pressed against him. He nodded slightly in response, knowing full well that he wouldn't actually be able to form coherent words as Cas bit along his neck. His hand rose to hold the back of Cas's head, tangling into his hair.

Castiel slid a hand into the hem of Dean's shirt, lightly touching his hip before sliding it up more as he gently scraped his nails against his skin. He lightly circled Dean's nipple before pinching it a little and tugging. Castiel used his other hand to tug back the collar of Dean's shirt and bite at his collarbone, leaving marks on it.

Dean arched up into the touch, his breath catching as Cas's nails scraped against his skin. His hand grasped at Cas's arm as he left marks along his collarbone. He tilted his head back against the mattress and squeezed his eyes shut, his mind registering only the sensations of pleasure Cas was giving him.

Castiel glanced up at Dean, gently licking the spot he just bit down on. He smiled a little before kissing that spot. He left a few marks and he felt pleased. He continued to tease Dean with his other hand as he mouthed against Dean's neck. His other hand gently pushed up Dean's shirt more to expose more skin. He was enjoying having the upperhand on Dean, it was nice and exciting.

Dean rolled his hips up against Cas, eyes fluttering open to look down at him as he moved his mouth against his neck. He tugged up on his own shirt to pull it off, eager to expose more skin for Cas.

Castiel pressed a hand to Dean's hip, "I give the orders Winchester. Don't try to urge me on." he said lowly against Dean's neck. He allowed Dean to take off his shirt but that was about it so far. He lightly trailed his fingers on Dean's chest, occasionally brushing his nipple and playing with them for a moment before skimming back down. "Testing the waters is all. See how far I can take it." he sat up a little to look at Dean. His edginess stopped when his hand came to a rest on Dean's chest. "Would you be mad if I stopped because that was all I could take?" he asked. His face was back to his normal expression, seriously asking him a question. He didn't have that dominance and overpowering air around him anymore, it was back to it's docile and simple ways. He didn't want to try to lead Dean on more if he was going to be mad that he had to stop because he could get nervous.

Dean stopped rolling his hips with a bit of effort when Cas put his hand on him. He shivered again lightly as Cas traced across his chest, looking up to meet his eyes when he spoke. "Of course I wouldn't be mad." Dean replied, frowning slightly that Cas thought that. "I mean, I wouldn't exactly like it, but it's nothing a cold shower wouldn't fix." He joked lightly. "But really, I don't want you to nervous or uncomfortable, so I won't be upset if you have to stop." He added more seriously.

Castiel relaxed above him. He started tracing circles on Dean's chests. "So do you want me to stop?" He asked. He didn't want Dean to have to force himself into a cold shower just because he couldn't finish. He wanted Dean to feel good. "I can stop." He said softly, stopping his hands again.

Dean shook his head slightly, looking up at him. "No, I don't want to stop. Unless you want to." He replied, wanting as much as Cas was comfortable doing, even if it would be unpleasant to stop, rather than nothing at all.

Castiel looked at him, "I never want to stop touching you." he smiled slightly. "I think I would be okay if it was just with my hands." he said. "You said I was allowed to use those things we have on you anytime. Am I still allowed to do that?" he asked, tracing his fingers around Dean again. He watched his fingers for a moment before looking up at Dean. "I'm not going to gag you. I don't want that so if we can't be quiet I think we would have to stop." he told him. "No tying hands either so this would be all on your own willpower. So be aware of where you put them." he continued. "You can touch me, but you can't urge me to do something. No shifting your hips, no grinding, not telling me what you want unless I ask. If you think you can listen to that, we can continue." he finished, looking back at Dean with his hand flat against his chest again.

"I can do that." Dean replied with a nod. It would take a lot of willpower, but he was confident he could do it- especially if it was to help Cas out as well. He was fairly certain he could be quiet as well, or at least quiet enough. "And yeah, you can use any of that stuff on me." He added, knowing that he would definitely enjoy that.

Castiel smiled, leaning down and placing a soft kiss to Dean's lips. "Good. I hope you can play along with me then." he said. He slowly got off of Dean and went to where they put all of the items. He set them down on the bed and lube. He was really excited, this was everything on his own accord and he would get to watch Dean's body reactions. He hummed softly before thinking of something. "Dean, do you still have those pink underwear that you like?" he asked, glancing over at Dean as he settled back on top of him. "I think that would be a nice touch hmm?" he smiled. "I don't get to please myself so I might as well enjoy everything I can out of this." he added. "Do you want to remove you pants for me also?" he asked, trailing his fingers from the hem of Dean's pants up his chest, his eyes following his fingers before he locked gaze with Dean again. He smiled softly though everything he was doing expressed something else.

Dean smiled slightly and nodded. "They're over in that drawer." He replied, gesturing to where the panties were before shifting slightly underneath Cas so that he could take off his pants like he'd asked. Everything Cas was doing was just arousing him more, making him more excited to see what exactly Cas had planned.

Castiel slowly got off of Dean to make it easier for him, going over to the drawer and looking through it a little before he found them. He walked back over to the bed and handed them to Dean, eyes roaming across him. "I guess you feel just as excited as I am about this." he laughed lightly. He hummed softly, "If we ruin this pair, not saying we will, but we might. We're going to get you new ones." he told him. "Also maybe garters. Those looked really nice on you." he said, remembering back when Charlie dressed Dean up. "You make me actually want to try what they feel like." he smiled a little watching Dean do as he told. "You okay?" he asked.

Dean arched a brow slightly as he sat up to change, listening to Cas. "Might ruin this pair? Sounds like you have some plans." He replied with a grin. "I'm glad that dare gave you a preview of what you might like. I'm up for garters." He added as he finished changing and looked up at Cas. "And I'm better than okay." He said with an expectant smirk.

Castiel lightly pushed him back on the bed before straddling him again. He sat on Dean's thighs, looking him up and down. He touched the hem of the panties, "You look so good in these. I wonder if they will have to same effect on you as they do for me if I wore them." he chuckled lightly. His fingers trailed over Dean's hips and up his chest again.

"Well you did look pretty good when Charlie dressed you up." Dean replied with a chuckle.

"Now before we start, I'm figuring I'm the first to touch you in the way that I am now, unless someone has before. It's okay if they have, just asking. Also, will you be able to tell me when you need to breath, if what I'm doing is okay, when to stop, or do we need to establish something?" Castiel asked. He wanted to make sure everything was okay and ready before they start. He didn't want to make this a bad experience so he wanted to make sure of everything beforehand.

Dean watched Cas's hand and thought for a moment before he responded to his question. "I think I'll be able to tell you, but maybe we should set something up just in case." He replied, wanting to have all the I based covered just in case. "Would you be okay with the cheek thing or would it be better to do something else?" He asked.

Castiel nodded, "It'll be good to use the cheek thing since we're probably going to use it more in the future and I'll always be in a place where you can reach my face." he smiled a little. "One tap on a cheek okay, both hands on my face to breath or stop, pinch if you aren't comfortable." He explained again, seeing Dean nod. Castiel took a breath in, closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them again and he smirked playfully at Dean. "Let's play." he said.

His hands immediately went into Dean's hair, pulling it back just enough so he could tip his head back slightly as he leaned down to kiss Dean roughly. He tugged at his lower lip and swiped his tongue across it. He deepened the kiss, twisting and tasting as he pulled on the ends of Dean's hair as the other hand slid up to Dean's chest and started circling his nipple again before pinching it between his fingers and pulling. He suddenly broke off the kiss to kiss Dean's jaw and the side of his neck, using the hand in his hair to tilt his head to the side to make more room. He licked a strip on Dean's neck, biting places and dragging his teeth before kissing it. He bit the base of Dean's neck, swiping his tongue over it and leaving a small bite mark on him. He kissed up Dean's neck to his ear, lightly licking it.

"Keeping up with me Winchester?" he whispered as he sucked a little on his earlobe. His hand continue to teased Dean's chest, pinching, flicking, twisting, and pulling, just continually changing between each.

Dean made a noise of surprise as Cas suddenly went from talking calmly to ravishing his lips and kissing roughly. He followed along as Cas moved his mouth against his, panting as Cas moved to kiss and bite his neck. He fidgeted slightly when Cas suddenly pinched his nipple but forced himself not to arch up or press against the touch, holding on to Cas's arm instead.

"Barely," Dean gasped in response, ragged voice making it clear just how much he was enjoying it.

Castiel was delighted, smiling against Dean's ear before going back to what he was doing. He turned Dean's head back toward him, kissing him again briefly but not long enough for Dean to kiss him back. He sat back on Dean's legs, keeping one of his hands on Dean's chest, lightly touching his nipple as he reached over and grabbed the vibrating egg.

He hummed softly, looking down at Dean. "We'll have to change that won't we?" he smiled.

Castiel turned it on, feeling it hum in his fingers. He trailed it up Dean's chest, gently circling one of his nipples as the other continued to play with the other. He kept a firm hold on Dean with his thighs, keeping him there as he teased him. He brushed it over Dean's nipples just lightly before taking it off and circling it again. He did that a few times before he held it there, rolling it back and forth as the other hand pinched and pulled. He felt Dean's erection press at the back of him, he shifted his hips, sitting basically onto his cock where the tip poked out between his legs. The panties barely kept Dean's erection in so it peeped out at the hem, leaking.

Castiel glanced up at Dean again before sliding off the side of him and grabbing the cock ring and the lube. He flicked the top up as he held the ring between his teeth and wiped his fingers at the top of the bottle as he squeezed a little. He took the ring and rubbed it in as his other hand had kept the vibrator going and was moving between the two nipples. He took the ring and slid it onto Dean's erection, slowly pushing down the panties as he put it on. Once it was secure he just wiped the excess lube on Dean's cock, stroking him a few times before pulling his panties back up and straddling his hips again. He was back to teasing his nipples.

"Still with me there Winchester?" he asked with a smirk.

Dean tensed slightly as the vibrator met his skin, letting out a moan before he caught himself and bit down on his lip to keep quiet. Every part of him wanted to rise up against the sensation, to rock his hips against Cas's hand, to just do something to relieve the building ache. He pulled at his lower lip to suppress another moan as Cas slid the ring on, his hand clenching at the sheets beneath him and the other holding tightly on to Cas's arm. He made a vague noise of pleasure in answer to Cas's question, mind too far scattered from all the different sensations to make any actually coherent response.

Castiel smiled slightly above him, "Good." he said before leaning down and kissing Dean.

He gently licked Dean's lip, feeling it swell up a little. He gently kissed it before kissing him deeply and slowly while the hand with the vibrator moved down between them and gently ran against Dean's cock. The other hand was just resting on the side of Dean's head, playing with his hair as he kissed him. He teased him with the vibrator, running it up and down then right on the head and just keeping it there as he kept the kiss going. He felt little bursts of arousal seeing Dean like this under him and knowing it was what he was doing that was making him react this way. He gently nudged Dean's legs apart, settling in between them. He wondered how far Dean could take it. He broke off the kiss and turned off the vibrator, looking Dean over. He looked completely willing and aroused. He reached behind Dean and slowly pulled down the panties, just a little to give him room around Dean's entrance. He rested his hand on Dean's thighs, looking up at him.

"You okay Dean? May I still continue?" he asked.

Dean pressed his head back against the mattress as Cas ran the vibrator against him. He met Cas's kiss without being able to focus much on reciprocating it. He closed his eyes as he felt Cas moving aside the panties, meeting his gaze again as he asked if he could continue. He took a few quick breaths, panting slightly, before he nodded. "Yeah," he managed thickly, twisting his fingers into the sheets.

Castiel nodded a little, taking the bottle and squeezing out some lube onto his fingers. He warmed it up between his fingers, slightly amazed on how it felt on his fingers. He hummed softly before figuring to pull the panties off for now, he pulled it off of one leg before he shifted Dean's legs slightly before lightly circling his entrance. He didn't push them in yet, just lightly coating it. He ran his finger around the edge, softly nudging in but never pushing it completely. He saw Dean slowly exhale and he used that moment to slowly nudge his finger inside. It was warm, it was different but it wasn't bad. He left it settle there for a moment, not moving it.

He lightly touched Dean's cock while he kept still, "Okay still? Can I continue?" he asked. He wanted to make sure Dean wasn't hurting or anything.

Dean tensed slightly as Cas slipped his finger inside before trying to make himself relax. He was distracted again as Cas stroked him and he relaxed, getting himself used to the new feeling. He'd definitely never done anything like this, but he was more than willing with Cas. He nodded again, looking up at him. "Yes, keep going." He replied, still panting slightly.

"If you get uncomfortable, tell me." Castiel told him before slowly moving his finger as he continued to loosely stroke Dean. He slowly pushed his finger all the way in, moving it around a little before slowly pulling it out and pushing it back in. He watched Dean for any sort of discomfort. "Maybe we should just stick with this for today." he said softly, moving his finger more. "Unless you want to do more. Did you want one of these toys in you Dean?" he asked.

Dean hesitated slightly before replying, trying to used to the feeling and actually think properly. He wanted to try one of the toys, but he hadn't anticipated how strange it would feel the first time. He was steadily getting used to it though, with Cas's stroking serving as a distraction from any discomfort. "I can do more." He decided, wanting to try it out and trusting Cas. "I want to." He added.

Castiel nodded slightly, he knew it was odd to ask Dean questions while he was slowly opening him but he needed to ask questions to know how comfortable Dean was and how far he could go. "Did you have an idea on which one you want or will you leave that up to me?" he asked.

He moved his finger slowly in an out and he felt Dean's muscle relaxed. He opened the bottle again, pouring out a little in between Dean's legs before pushing in another finger in between the first. He wrapped his hand back around Dean's cock with a slightly tighter grip and gently stroking him. He kept the fingers still until he felt Dean relax again and slowly moved his fingers. He move his fingers around, parting them and wiggling them. He scissored them back and forth as he slowly moved them. He shifted his fingers slightly before he started to curl them. He knew that it would feel a lot better once he found his prostate. He moved his fingers in an out, curling them until he found it. He pressed his fingers right over it, glancing up at Dean. He moved his fingers slowly over it repeatedly, watching Dean's reactions.

Dean started trying to think of the toys they had and then which he'd prefer, but Cas started moving inside of him and stroking him harder, which erased any thought process he'd been able muster up. He was almost able to tell Cas that he would leave it up to him when Cas's fingers moved over his prostate. Sharp jolts of pleasure ran up him every time Cas brushed his fingers across, making Dean squeeze his lips together to muffle his moaning. His mind completely scattered at the sensation, all of his focus working to keep himself quiet and not push back against Cas.

Castiel was completely distracted at watching Dean's reactions, brushing his fingers back and forth. He felt the muscle flex around his fingers and relax, it was interesting. He pressed a third at the entrance before pushing them all in and settling it there. He leaned down across Dean and kissed him, making it easier on him. He could muffle the sounds so Castiel started moving his fingers more frequently, moving them faster and curling them to make sure to brush his prostate. He kissed Dean deeply as a hand rested on his hips and he moved his fingers. He wondered for a moment as he did this what he should use on Dean. He had three options and he wanted to make it easy on him so he wouldn't be in pain but also wanting to see how some of them worked. He knew what he was going to do so now he just concentrated on opening Dean.

He licked Dean's lip, "Think you're relaxed enough?" he breathed against his lips.

Dean moaned against Cas's mouth, not offering much to the kiss but still enjoying it with the small part of him that was able to process it over the intense sensations Cas was causing with his fingers. He was glad Cas had one hand on his hip, which was helping him to not rock into the feeling. Dean's face was flushed, eyes dark with desire as he glanced up at Cas again. He nodded and swallowed, knowing he wouldn't be able to speak but desperately wanting more from Cas.

Castiel kissed him against softly, before moving the hand from his hip to reach over grab the small beads. He was curious on how this felt so he figured Dean would tell him or not, but he'll see from reactions. He shifted back on his legs and slipped his fingers out from Dean. He wiped the excess onto the toy, figuring that would be a good idea. He opened the bottle against and poured some on his hand. He lightly coated the toy, before looking back at Dean, he saw that lube was dripping a little out of him, he wondered briefly if Dean should put the panties back on to not get the bed that dirty.

"Do you think you would be okay if you put the panties back on and if I put the toy in you?" he asked to make sure. It seemed a bit odd to do that but he figured it would be okay.

Dean returned the kiss before watching Cas grab and prepare the beads, anticipation building inside of him. He made a small disappointed noise at the loss of Cas's fingers, missing the feeling of them.

"Yeah, okay." Dean replied, not entirely sure why Cas asked but also not really caring.

Castiel lifted Dean's hips just slightly, pressing the toy to his entrance. He held it there for a moment, looking up at Dean once again for the reassurance. Once he got it, he slowly pushed it in, he rubbed Dean's hip with his thumb as he did. Each of the beads dipped in, slowly disappearing until he had it settle at the base and just left it there to let Dean adjust. He grabbed the panties and slipped them onto Dean, having some of the lube drip onto it. Castiel seemed pretty pleased on how this turned out. He could see Dean's erection straining, red and flushing against his stomach. He wiped the top of it, smearing away the pre-come.

"You still able to hold this out Dean?" he asked. This was a lot to take in for the first time so he always had to make sure what Dean was thinking.

Dean shifted slightly as Cas slowly pushed it in, getting used to the feeling as Cas pulled the panties back over him. His breath caught as Cas wiped away the pre come, knowing that he definitely wouldn't have made it nearly this long without the cock ring. He nodded in response to Cas's question.

"Yes," he managed, voice choked with want as he twisted his fingers again into the sheets.

Castiel shivered, hearing the raw want and desire in Dean's voice. He gently rubbed Dean's hip, before adjusting his panties and the toy. He looked up at Dean again before he switched it on low. He didn't really see it move but that is why it was on low. He glanced up at Dean again, one hand on his hip and the other sliding up to his chest. He rested a hand over Dean's heart feeling it beat rapidly underneath it. He smiled a little before lightly scraping his nails down to Dean's nipple. He started to play with them lightly as he watched the change of reactions.

Dean tensed slightly around it as Cas turned it on, not even noticing his hands until Cas scraped his nails against his nipple. "Oh shit, Cas," he moaned softly, arching up slightly before catching himself and laying flat again. His eyes were shut tightly and he was breathing heavily beneath him, waves of pleasure washing over him from the toy and Cas's hands.

Castiel leaned up to him and kissed his jaw gently, placing feather kisses on them as his hands teased Dean's nipples. He wondered briefly if he should turn it up higher or should he just use the egg. He hummed softly before reaching in between Dean's legs and found the switch and turned it up a little higher. His hands gently circled his nipples, not touching them but always coming really close before circling again. He was resting in Dean's neck, just breathing as he heard Dean's heavier breathing and heartbeat. It was arousing to listen to, it was a shame that he wouldn't get to hear Dean moan but this was close enough. He continually teased Dean, just tracing around him as he kissed him neck.

"Now since I don't think you'll be able to talk if I continue what I'm planning. When you need to cum and you think that you've had enough, squeeze my wrist." he instructed. "Then I'll let you." he said.

Dean's breath caught as Cas turned it up higher, biting his lip again to muffle another moan. He just nodded in response to what Cas was saying, already not entirely able to speak. Everything felt so intense, a sort of painful pleasure that was completely scattering Dean's mind and making it nearly impossible to think straight.

Castiel saw his nod and relaxed, Dean got his instructions. He grabbed the small egg again and turned it back on and started tracing it around Dean's chest, always getting close to his nipples but not actually touching them. He was just teasing Dean to his full extent. He saw Dean's cock leaking over his stomach, it was red and flushed from the strain. He swallowed a little before turning to look back at Dean. He was watching his facial expressions and all his body reactions, they were making him really aroused. He just leaned down and kissed Dean again as he continued to torture him under his hands.

Dean had his eyes squeezed shut, taking the opportunity of Cas kissing him to moan into his mouth. Everything felt ridiculously good, and his mind could hardly process all of the different spikes of pleasure shooting through him. He curled his toes into the mattress, feeling as though he was going to burst soon. He found Cas's wrist, his hand still circling around his nipple, and squeezed it desperately.

Castiel felt Dean squeeze his wrist, he moved the free hand he hand in between Dean's legs. He found the base of the ring and started to slowly pull it off. He pulled it off in one go once it was okay. He pulled back from the kissing but kept everything else going. The free hand came up to cup Dean's face as he shifted of the side of him.

Dean came hard, arching up without any focus to stop himself. All of the building tension from Cas's teasing and torturing was transformed into pure, white hot pleasure crashing over him. He moaned Cas's name out, managing to muffle it slightly with clenched lips.

Castiel was in complete awe, watching Dean. His reaction was so erotic and enticing that he wanted to keep that expression just for himself. He bit his lip a little to not make a sound at how his name was being called. He shivered slightly as he slowly turned off the egg. He put it aside and reached in between Dean's legs and turned it on low. He waited for Dean to be completely finished before he turned it completely off. He brushed back Dean's hair, lightly carding his fingers through it.

Dean kept his eyes closed for the aftershocks of the orgasm, dimly aware of what Cas was doing. He opened his eyes as Cas started carding his fingers through his hair, meeting his eyes with an exhausted half smile. "That was..." He paused, slowly catching his breath and trying to make his tired and scattered mind come up with some adjective to describe how mind blowing that had been. "Awesome." He finished, letting out a breathy chuckle.

Castiel laughed lightly, turning off the toy. He slowly pulled the toy out, it catching inside of Dean for every pull. He finally got it and set it aside, readjusting Dean's panties. He looked at Dean, still carding his fingers through his hair. "You look very exhausted and happy." He said softly. He had to go clean Dean up but he didn't want to leave him yet.

Dean's breath hitched as Cas pulled the toy out of him, feeling each bead catching before letting out a breath when it was completely out. He looked up at Cas and smiled slightly, enjoying the soft feel of his fingers through his hair, helping him come down from the high. "Yeah to both." He said in reply, smiling.

Castiel leaned over and kissed his forehead, "I thought you would." he said softly. "I should probably get you cleaned up." he added. "Also drink this water, you'll feel better." he instructed, taking his water bottle and handing it to Dean. "You don't have to right now if you can't but you should probably drink it." he said.

He got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, quickly getting what he needed and got out. He had a warm towel that was wet around the edges so he could clean. He wiped Dean down, wiping between his legs too before flipping it over and wiping at his forehead a little. He looked better and his skin was still flushed but he was cleaner. He set the towel on the nightstand and pulled Dean's head into his lap and started carding through his hair again.

"I think I did pretty good." he smiled, "You look pleased so I think I made the right assumption." he told him.

Dean took the bottle of water, not feeling thirsty until he'd taken a small drink and then took a few more gulps. The warm, damp towel felt nice and he watched Cas as he cleaned him. "Yeah, you did really awesome. That was amazing." He said, feeling more drowsy as Cas ran his fingers through his hair.

"Good." Castiel said softly, continuing to brush Dean's hair until he fell asleep.


End file.
